Sora no Otoshimono: The Infinite Sky
by Aeos React
Summary: AU crossover. Tomoki has always been left out of the battle, and could only watch things happen, not being able to truly help, but now, what if this time, a certain power armor gave him not only the means to help, but also changed things for everyone else


I do not own Sora no Otoshimono or Infinite Stratos

This will be a sort of AU with multiple differences

Sora no Otoshimono: Infinite Skies

Tomoki had been out one night, and that night he found something that night.

He had finished school, having survived another day there, and that night, it fell like a falling star right in front of him.

Armor more advanced than anything he had ever seen, in a shining white color, some blue and then what appeared to be some light blue areas shining like diamonds in the moonlight of that night, and in an instant, when he touched it, information, knowledge and more entered his mind and he passed out.

He woke up later, and found that there was a sort of large bracelet on his wrist and on the bracelet was a diamond-shaped light blue crystal, which gave off a nice glow in the moonlight.

He then found out later, that no matter what he did, he could not get it off.

He hoped that it would be the only strange thing to happen to him …

… and how wrong he was, though in a way, it was not really all that bad.

* * *

><p>Flash forward almost a year, maybe more …<p>

BOOM

BA-BAM

KA-BOOOOOMM!

An armor flew in the blue skies, it resembled a mix between the armor of the greatest knights, mixed with advanced futuristic designs, though it mostly was the arms and legs as well as the wings of the unit, made of an advanced system, now glowing with a brilliant white light, a by-product of its enhancements.

But the skies it flew in, were the skies of battle.

An island in the sky, one of many, fell to Earth, multiple weapon ports still blasting away in a futile gambit to take down the IS, Tomoki was in the unit, wearing a sort of skintight body suit, an armored vest made of the IS's metal covering his chest area as well as his back, and a more lose type on his lower torso, beneath the hips so that he could still move, and in one large hand was an energy rifle, the other held a powerful sword, alight with energy running through it, and flying in sync with him, ten blaster bits an five shield bits flew with him, and the bits fired into the island, attacking the propulsion system, blasting deeper into the system, until one more shot struck home, and the propulsion area erupted into flame, and the explosions rapidly tore the floating island to shreds before it soon fell beneath the clouds to the ground below.

It was Synapse, Tomoki was in Synapse, fighting against the rulers of Synapse, and he was after one in particular.

A powerful beam attack was his only clue as to where his target was.

Tomoki got out of the beams way just in time, and turned to face his enemy.

In an armor of his own, though only a mere imitation, it was him, the one who controlled Synapse and ruled it with an iron fist, the one known as the 'Sky Master'.

"YOU INSIPID DOWNER, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY PALACE AND ATTACK MY KINGDOM, I WILL TAKE THE GREATEST OF PLEASURE IN TEARING YOU APART AND CLAIMING THE ARMOR FOR MY OWN," the Sky Master roared at Tomoki as he prepared his weapons to strike Tomoki down.

He charged and Tomoki charged, their energy blades clashed, and they accelerated to speeds that would tear even the best planes apart, both trying their best to destroy the other, energy beams lanced out between the two of them, both sending out their blaster bits, either firing at their enemy or the enemies bits, some outright simply slamming into their opponent.

The battle was the most intense any could ever see, the IS being pushed to its absolute limits, and Tomoki knew the Sky Master was in the same position, but knew that he was not about to give up just yet, and thus they fought.

"YOU WORTHLESS INSECT, TRY TO SURVIVE THESE," he yelled out as bolts of energy lashed out from the wings of his imitation IS, the white bolts tearing through the sky, the both of them getting higher and higher in the sky, the bits still destroying the other, however, since the Sky Master was so focused on Tomoki, he did not see as his last shield bit was destroyed, leaving Tomoki three blaster bits and one shield bit.

However, instead of continuing their attack, the bits dove back down, guided by Tomoki's will.

Tomoki pressed the attack, striking at the Sky Master, continuing to force the Sky Master back.

Then the Sky Master released a powerful flash, and then when Tomoki could see, he barely stopped the attack from the Sky Masters blade, his own blade putting fierce resistance against the attack of the Sky Masters weapon.

"THIS IS IT, THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT ONE OF MY CALIBER, YOU ARE AMERE DOWNER WHO GOT LUCKY WHEN YOU FOUND THAT ARMOR, BUT IN NO WAY CAN IT SAVE YOU," he screamed at Tomoki in defiance, trying to sound like he was still in control.

Then TOMOKI started to chuckle, his eyes hidden by his hair, "your right, I did get lucky when I got the IS, however I thought that it would only bring trouble, and it did, but it also showed me what I had to do, what needed to be done, it showed me … my destiny."

Then the IS started to glow a brilliant light, the armor shifted, and soon it expanded a bit, and soon more power than before came from it, and then light enveloped Tomoki, and it flashed brilliantly in the face of the Sky Master, who had to look away from the light due to the sheer radiance.

Then the light faded away, and in its place, the armor was literally glowing with a glorious light, and was now producing more energy than ever before, and on its back was, (actually let's not reveal that part yet).

"And my destiny …"

A rather feminine, but still intimidating and rather strong voice was spoken from the operator of the suit, but now in the place of the boy was now a woman with hair that had streaks of silver, skin whiter than the clouds of the sky, and eyes a shining dark blue the color of the Ocean.

Tomoki, now in Second Shift, pointed the sword, now refined and had the distinct shape of a hybrid Falchion/Katana design, surrounded by a powerful energy, pointing directly at the Sky Master, who had retreated a bit away.

" … IS TO KILL YOU!"

With that 'Tomoko' charged forth, straight at the Sky Master …

… but the story is a bit too far ahead, so let's start at where it all began.


End file.
